1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mountable structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a mountable solar device.
2. Description of Related Art
In consideration of energy shortage and environmental pollution in recent years, renewable energy which is more friendly to environment and theoretically inexhaustible has become a focus of energy development. The renewable energy includes solar energy, wind energy, tidal energy, biomass energy, and so forth. In the solar device, for instance, a photovoltaic (PV) cell capable of directly converting solar energy into electric energy has attracted the attention of researchers of energy development.
Nonetheless, the complicated solar device to be configured on a platform requires a number of components, and thus the costs on the components and labor for configuring the solar device cannot be effectively lowered down. Accordingly, how to simplify the structure and reduce the set-up time of the solar device deserves further research.